Hidden Thoughts Come True
by luckienumber
Summary: Was there another reason she came to see him? She could have just dropped off her homework at the beginning of class. Of course there was another reason she came to see him.He had imperfections and he was fine with them and it made her want to be like him: someone who wasn't afraid to have flaws and embraced them. This man was truly an enigma and she doubted he even knew it.


Hey peoples. So I know I have other stories to continue but for now I'm sticking to oneshots. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the halls as strappy Mary Jane heels clicked towards room 307. Oh room 307. Sakura Haruno's victim is in that very room. As she turned the corner and the door came into view, she came to a stop and looked at the knob. Her hands automatically went to her clothes to verify that everything was in its proper place, and once she was done, her knuckles were rapping on the door. A scraping chair and then silence…..  
"...come in."

She giggled and ran her hands through her hair once more before pushing open and walking in.

"Hello Sir. Good Morning." She smiled coyly.

There, standing behind the large wooden desk, was a handsome young man dressed in a burgundy button up, khaki jeans, and Clark bushacres. Man, did he have good taste in clothes! And, boy, did he look good in those clothes too! His chest filled out the shirt perfectly and his biceps looked positively delectable and the way he filled out his khakis...suddenly she was feeling a little warm. His shoulder length hair, usually pulled back, was hanging down sweeping the tops of his shoulders as he reached to write something on the top of the chalk board. As he finished the first line, he looked in her direction. She watch his smoldering eyes go from surprised to confusion, then to delight. And with his look of delight followed his signature gorgeous half-smile.

"Well hello, Haruno." He lowered his arm and turned to faced her. "I wasn't expecting to see you so early in the morning. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

At this, she smiled. "My company is a pleasure for you? Last I heard, my class was - how did you put it? "a bunch of annoying, know-nothing, sniveling brats" as I recall from my brief pass by the teachers' lounge." With a raised pink eyebrow and a smirk she stepped inside the doorway slightly with her arm still leaning against the edge of the door.

Sheepishly he scratched his cheek and laughed nervously. "You know I didn't mean you, Sakura."

She walked up to the desk with that smirk still on her face and held out a few papers stapled together. "Well, I just came by to drop off my homework to you and I'm glad I chose to before class started."

He tilted his head slightly, hoop earrings dangling against his neck, with a questioning glance. "Why do you say that?"

A giggle passed through her lips as she looked him up and down. Well I would have had to beat all your fangirls away just to put it on your desk when class is over, especially with how you're looking today."

It took her a second to realize what she had said before she laughed nervously and looked away. However, she didn't see the growing smirk on his handsome face nor did she notice that he was suddenly in front of her.

He stared deep into her green eyes with a small smile on his face.

"...Sakura. Is there another reason you came here?..".

Was there another reason she came to see him? She could have just dropped off her homework at the beginning of class. Of course there was another reason she came to see him. Every time she looked into his eyes, her insides felt like they were on fire. His voice was so silky smooth and relaxed. He wasn't like the usual perfect pretty boys like the Uchihas or the Hyuugas. He had imperfections and he was fine with them and it made her want to be like him: someone who wasn't afraid to have flaws and embraced them. This man was truly an enigma and Sakura doubted he even knew it.

Unfortunately, against her morals, she has fallen in love with him. She would think about him more and more that it affected her grades because she was always be distracted but she couldn't help that she was stuck in his spell and she was sure she never wanted to leave. So, yes, she did come here for another reason but she was never going to tell him why.

It was too risky not just for her but for him too.

"...Uh, no Sir. Nope, nothing else." And cue the facepalm. She sounded so stupid right now but hopefully he ignores her.

And by the look on his face, her wish would not be granted today. He grabbed a chair and turned it around and sat in it in front of another desk and motioned for her to sit. With a reluctant sigh she did just that but looked everywhere but at him.

"Sakura look at me. You can tell me anything. We talk all the time one on one and I can tell when you're trying to hide something so just tell me what it is."

Sakura couldn't look him in his eyes and lie to him but she also couldn't tell him the truth...she chose to keep avoiding his eyes. She gasped when she felt his hand grab her chin and pull her face to him.

For a minute or so they sat in silence. Suddenly she realized his face was getting closer and his eyes were flicking back and forth between her eyes and her lips. And then everything flashed as their lips touched. It's clique but everything felt right. The stars aligned, the fireworks went off, her heart stopped and all that jazz. It was incredible and she felt complete...and then it was over. She didn't even realized her eyes were closed until she opened them and saw his eyes. He looked confused (exactly how she felt), but he also looked like he wanted more.

He pulled her in, she was sure this time it was him, and even though she should have resisted, she didn't. Sakura put her hand on his cheek and kissed him as hard as she could, letting him know how she felt. His tongue ran along her bottom lips asking for entrance and it was granted. The kiss was so passionate but gentle at the same time and it told her he felt the same as she. The passion continued for minutes without breaks and it was getting intense…..

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"

The early school bell went off as they slowly pulled back, forehead to forehead, panting. Without saying anything she got up and grabbed her bag she dropped when they sat down and slowly walked towards the door. As Sakura was turning the knob he pulled her arm.

"...I..I'll see you in class..?" He asked hesitantly.

She looked at his chin to avoid his eyes," Yes, Mr.-"

"Use my first name Sakura."

Surprised he would say that, she looked to his eyes and realized that it meant he wanted to pursue..whatever they were.

With a smile she said his first name, turned to walk out the room with a wave and a "see you later" and left the door open. He leaned against the door and watched her strut down the hallway with a new pep in her step.

* * *

So I didn't reveal who he was. Mwa ha ha ha. If I get enough reviews, I'll be posting the alternate ending where you _might_ find out who he is.

Read and Review please pretty please? okay thanks! Thanks for reading.


End file.
